Listen
by C. Grace
Summary: Written for DG Fic Exchange. Ginny finds that alchohol isn't the only diversion from her problems. R&R MUCHOS GRACIAS :D


b Title: /b Listen

b Rating: /b PG-13

b Possible Spoilers/Warnings: /b Ehh, nothing.

b Summary (if fic): /b Ginny thinks alcohol will solve all her problems, but is there something else that can be even for helpful?

b Original Prompt: /b (just a note - this part will be moved when it's posted)

What would you like to receive: I'm a sucker for dark things. They don't   
necessarily have to have a sad ending, I just want lots of obstacles.  
A Theme/element/line of dialogue/object you would like in your fic: The  
Weasley's cannot possibly be accepting of their relationship. They don't  
have to hate or disown Ginny, but they won't welcome Draco with open arms  
Rating of the the fic you want: Any  
Canon or AU? Either  
Deal Breakers (what don't you want?): Harry DOES NOT LOVE Hermione. Thank  
you.

--

Ginny Weasley was mad. The doors couldn't slam hard enough as she escaped the brutal house. Her parents, her whole family, never understood her, nor did they try to. She might as well be in diapers, everything she did was reprimanded. She only wished she could be heard. If they would only _listen._ It was all she asked for!

She was almost twenty-three years old, and Merlin's beard, they still had a leash around her. Ginny Weasley had been on her "own" for quite some time now. She had her own quant townhouse, close to the wizard district, with lovely neighbors and a good jogging trail. If only she could tell her parents. They had assumed she would live in the house until she was married. But times had changed since they had been young. So they didn't know about her house, and she juggled keeping up a job, house, and giving the impression that she still lived with her parents. It wasn't that she was scared to tell them; it was that every time she would try, things like this would happen. How could she tell her parents that their last child was independent and was far from the little girl she was years ago?

As she apparated to her house, she truly saw how strange the situation was. She was a strong, self-sufficient woman and she shouldn't have to tip-toe around her parents! She rationalized with herself as she pulled her new jeans on and buttoned up a shirt. She even had to dress differently around them! Ginny was _so _ready to live her life. Two new shoes found their way to her feet as she put her dirty clothes into the laundry room. She needed a drink. And she needed one fast.

Ginny's thoughts were circulating in her head, as her feet touched the ground. By the time she reached a nearby pub, she was fuming again. The nerve of her family! She knew she had dug her own whole, but – eh, scratch that, she just wanted to get rip-roaringly drunk and forget about this whole mess.

She tapped her shoes against the mat leaving a pile of snow behind her. No, she didn't feel like talking about it, and yes, she wanted them to keep coming.

--

Ginevra Weasley had accomplished her mission. And she looked good doing it. All three of her reflections in the bathroom mirror did at least.

She was proud of herself. She was talking to an amazing guy. His name was Blake. No that wasn't it, maybe Daniel? Yes, it was Daniel! No, maybe not. He was cute though. Hey wait! That's not a good place for his hand…

Ginevra Weasley realized she probably should sober up a bit. Yeah, that was a good idea! The only problem was that Little Mr. Cute didn't seem to like that too much. If she could just get him to stop yelling, she had only turned around for a second!

"Maybe you should leave her alone," a blonde stranger said.

"Look, guy, this one is taken go find some other broad to blow you," replied Little Mr. Cute. Maybe not so cute anymore, though.

"I haven't had half as many drinks as you have had, you don't want to get in it with someone who can stand up for over five minutes, trust me," Stranger said.

Ginny felt a wave of relief pass over her as Little Mr. Cute mumbled and crawled away. She felt all tingly inside, and as she looked up she saw Stranger casting a sobering charm on her. This guy was good.

Oh shoot, no he wasn't no, not at all, bartender, _where are my drinks?! _Of all the men to see her tonight! Draco Malfoy?! Draco bloody Malfoy?!

Oh the gods sure were cursing her tonight! Malfoy muffled a laugh which brought Ginny out of her reverie. Hermione always told her she made faces when she was daydreaming.

"Well, Malfoy, thanks for that, but I have to go before you get to the part where I _pay _you back and such."

"Payment? Weasley, if I'd known you were that gratuitous I wouldn't have bothered to sober you up."

"What Ferret? Can't get women to follow you around unless they are drunk, lost that Malfoy charm have you?"

Ginny hadn't realized how well a sobering charm could work; only half of her words were slurred! But, it couldn't look all that great, Malfoy actually looked handsome!

"Are you saying that you've noticed my charm?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm merely-"

Ginny's arm was flung during this statement as her body lunged forward to become up close and personal with the table, only to have a pair of strong, muscular arms to save her moments before her face became splinterville.

"Jeeze, you know you're desperate when you have to try and get with a table."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Have to get your experience from practice somewhere, don't you?" Ginny stated as she walked towards the bar, another drink wouldn't hurt anything. But Draco was not about to let her have the last word.

"I never needed _practice_. I am naturally talented," Draco spat with both grace and malice.

She threw back to shots, if only to prepare for a new argument. But he had intrigued her, but that wasn't something she was about to admit.

"So Malfoy, why is your here?"

"You can really hold your liquor, anyone ever tell you that."

"Mhmm, no, I don't fink so. Stop beating around the tree."

"Okay, I can't talk to you if you keep talking like that."

Ginny cleared her throat and swallowed some water, maybe she did need to sober up a bit- the muggle way. She took a deep breath, ready for more action. Hold on, action with a Malfoy?

"Are you trying to forget something, maybe someone? What's your secret, Malferret?"

"Why would a Malfoy tell a Weasley _anything _at all? What? What are you looking for? You know, if someone sees this, they might presume something that I don't want them presuming," Draco said as Ginny suddenly found his cloak interesting.

"Don't worry; I'm only looking for your Hogwart's crest. It's funny; you're acting like we're back in school, but I don't see you wearing your uniform."

"Ha-ha Weasley, very funny, I graduated at least five years ago, you know that."

"Old habits die hard?"

Malfoy was silent then, and Ginny found herself wanting him to say something, hell, even criticize her!

"Draco, I want to take you somewhere."

Ginny thought his name had a nice sound on her tongue. She extended her hand and awaited his response.

"I don't really see the point. I-" He was cut off as she dragged him through the door and onto the street.

"You do realize that you are semi-intoxicated and I could take full advantage of this situation at any point in time, don't you?"

"What, and risk getting your Hogwart's uniform dirty? I think not."

"Look, I promise I won't use petty, childish insults anymore. I'll just use the grown up kind," He offered.

"And that's all I ask. That you grow up with your insults." She stated dryly, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well fine! How about a truce then? I'll even use your first name."

"Sounds good, but you didn't even say my name."

"Details, details."

Ginny shushed him and continued on their walk. She often went to the lake near the townhouse to think. She knew she should probably get away from alcohol for a while and she knew that going home alone wasn't the best idea.

It was dark once they got to the lake; Draco helped her onto the rocks, as if he'd been there thousands of times. She loved it out here.

"I hope you're not planning on killing me out here. I have people who would come and look for me!"

"I'm sure you would. Pansy would definitely miss you. And I think Parvati stalks you from time to time, and Lavender would definitely help her find you. Oh and I think-"

"No more! Parkinson and Patil? You have lost it! But seriously, what are you planning on doing to me out here?"

"Just relax, Jumpy. I'm not going to do anything to you, your uniform, remember?"

"Would you stop with the stupid uniform crap?! I thought we called a truce?"

"Okay, okay that was it!"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Ginny couldn't fathom why this felt so, so _right. _ She hadn't even thought about her family. Oh Merlin! She still had her family to worry about! What would she do? Procrastinating was definitely not worth it! Her thoughts came to an end though as she heard a chuckling next to her.

"What? I was beginning to like hanging out with you. You don't think this is ridiculous do you? Oh my, was I thinking out loud a second ago? I just-"

"Ginevra, can I get a word in? I was simply laughing at those face you keep making, you look like you just caught Potter and Weasel together!"

Ginny laughed, she had to admit, that would credit for some strange faces. She stole a look at him, and he was gorgeous. Despite her obvious set back, she could see that he had grown into his face. He was no longer pointy and almost fake looking, no, he now had a soft, aristocratic face. His laugh matched hers with an airy tone to it, and his eyes seemed luminescent against the water's reflection. He was her angel. And yes, she was certainly, positively drunk, no doubt about it.

--

"You know, even if I wasn't smashed, I think I'd still want to be kissing you right now," Ginny stated as she took a break from Draco's amazing kisses so that she could breathe.

Ginevra Weasley wasn't quite sure how she got back to her house, along with her handsome savior, but she wasn't about to start complaining.

"Good to know," Draco stated as she realized she hadn't been kissing him for the last few moments, she was quick to fix that situation.

They kissed like they argued, each wanting to leave an impression with the other. Draco maneuvered the both of them until Ginny was sandwiched between him and the wall. Ginny's hands found their way to his, so that her fingers could intertwine with his. He raised their hands parallel to her shoulders, so that he could get closer to her.

He watched her with bewilderment as she led the way to what was so obviously her bedroom. She seemed to tease him, taking her time with each button. It was all he could do not to rip the shirt off himself or let a slew of curse words escape his mouth. Firewhiskey was evident on both of their breaths.

He laid her back gently, as if she were a doll, his doll. His hands continued to work magic on her skin. She couldn't get enough of him. He was her great escape. And that was all she needed.

--

Clothes were sprawled out and the comforter had found its way to the floor. Ginny had found her way into his arms as the sun came up. Her angel was looking- well, angelic. And although she couldn't remember _everything _that happened that night, she remembered the important parts.

Her thoughts were light as she watched him sleep, and it wasn't long before he had woken up himself. What would her parent's say if they could see her now? Her next thought would definitely send them over the edge.

"Would you like to know something?" Ginny asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" Draco murmured.

"Even if I weren't hung over right now, I think I'd want to wake up every morning in your arms."


End file.
